Josh Harrison (Earth-615)
"I'm not just a Spider-Man fan anymore, I'm a hero, It's time to for the world to see who I am. I am the Scarlet Spider!" -- Josh Harrison POWERS Spider Physiology: Scarlet Spider possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from Spider-Man's DNA when he was captured by Doctor Octopus after he retracted Spider-Man's DNA in his blood. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in Spider-Man's blood that were transferred at the time of the transfusion triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Harrison, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. Like many superhuman powers, the effectiveness of Scarlet Spider's abilities varies based on the author and the needs of the story. His powers include: Wall-Crawling: Scarlet Spider's exposure to Spider-Man's DNA induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Scarlet Spider's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Superhuman Strength: Scarlet Spider possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift ten tons. Scarlet Spider's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Scarlet Spider's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Scarlet Spider demonstrated this when he leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car; it should also be noted that when he first discovered his powers as a teenager, they had not developed to that of his prime. Superhuman Speed: Scarlet Spider is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Scarlet Spider has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. Superhuman Stamina: Scarlet Spider's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Scarlet Spider can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Scarlet Spider as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. Superhuman Durability: Scarlet Spider's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Scarlet Spider's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Scarlet Spider must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. Superhuman Agility: Scarlet Spider's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Scarlet Spider is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. Superhuman Equilibrium: Scarlet Spider possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. Superhuman Reflexes: Scarlet Spider's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. Scarlet Spider has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. Regenerative Healing Factor: Scarlet Spider has a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. Contaminant Immunity: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Scarlet Spider has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Scarlet Spider's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism as stated by Blade, his radioactive blood will kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal however, Scarlet Spider has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. Spider-Sense: like Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Scarlet Spider's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies.Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Scarlet Spider can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Scarlet Spider can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Josh does not consider to be a threat, such as The Avengers. Scarlet Spider can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Scarlet Spider's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome. Abilities Indomitable Will: Like Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. He has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. Genius Intellect: Academically gifted, Josh displays an uncanny affinity for technology and science that is nothing short of genius. According to Peter Parker his IQ is north of 221.Some of the Earth's most brilliant minds such as Reed Richards, Hank Pym and Tony Stark have acknowledged Josh's intellect. Skilled Inventor: Peter has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources at Horizon Labs to create many inventions such as the three Spider-Armors, the Spidey Stealth Suit, his famous webshooters, the Cyro-Cube 3000 and the noise reduction headphones. Recently, after his resurrection, he invented anti-Electro netting to try to depower Electro. Master Acrobat: Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Harrison is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to Scarlet Spider sharing the same powers as Spider-Man, he is really good at hand-to-hand combat, he is able to fight more agile or powerful characters like Hulk, Wolverine, Venom, Captain America and even Spider-Man Strength level able to lift 10 tons Weaknesses Unlike many superheroes, Scarlet Spider does not have a weakness he is automatically vulnerable to, but in recent years methods have been created to render him vulnerable. Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. Anti-Venom's Proximity: Anti-Venom's failed attempt to cure Scarlet Spider of his radioactive blood resulted in Spider-Man's powers slowly canceling out whenever Anti-Venom is too close to him. Also if Anti-Venom binds him with his own webbing abilities it will also negate Scarlet Spider's powers until Scarlet Spider can get it off his body. Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Scarlet Spider is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. Category:Characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Marvel Category:Fan-made Category:Fan-fiction